The Parallel Universe Prospect
by AliceAtHeart
Summary: What if Penny was born a genius and Sheldon wanted to be an actor? What if they completely switched places... What if? Prompt in profile. Shenny.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This fic was inspired by a prompt pic (will be on profile). I loved the idea, so here we are :) I originally planned it to be a one shot, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen!

Idea: Sheldon and Penny switch places. Penny is the physicist and child protégé and Sheldon is the 'cool' new neighbor with dreams of making it big in Hollywood. I'm passing along this prompt along with the pic (again, in profile) to anyone that wants to take it on!

* * *

><p>"Hey Penny!" Leonard called as he closed the door behind him. Pushing her oversized glasses up on her face, Penny turned to glare at her roommate.<p>

"Although you have trouble comprehending this, please try to respect it: I'm working." She gestured to the piles of books around 'her spot' on their couch.

Leonard and Penny have lived together for years, and Leonard still seemed to have trouble respecting her preferred decibel level. He openly violated the roommate contract on several occasions, and actually had the audacity to hit on her after he first moved in! Truth be told, Penny hadn't even noticed what he was doing until her best friend Amy pointed it out. Penny didn't care for social interactions, especially of the physical variety.

"Relax Penny, your hair is going to turn white." Leonard attempted to joke. He always said that Penny stressed herself so much, it made her hair lighter. He even told the others he was sure she was born a brunette. "I just wanted to let you know that a new guy moved in across the hall. I invited him to dinner."

Penny's pen stopped moving. "Why would you do that?" She asked with a frown. "Now we'll have an odd ratio of dumplings to people." She groaned as she started to twist her hair - a habit she had never been able to break.

Penny was actually a very pretty woman - when she tried. She often hid behind pants suits and her oversized glasses though. It was rare her hair was in any other style but hanging down, and she never wore makeup. Leonard had tried to spark a relationship between the two, but for a genus she was socially inept.

"Relax Penny, I'll order extra." He held up his hand to cut off her protest. "I'll make sure there is exactly enough." He sighed and sat in the arm chair opposite her, moving several papers around. "He just seems kind of… cool." Leonard shrugged.

"Is you trying to befriend the new neighbor some kind of ridiculous attempt to compensate for your lack of popularity throughout your life?" She asked as she peered over her glasses. She actually didn't need them all the time, but they had become a security blanket of sorts.

"Of course not… maybe." Leonard relented as a knock sounded at the door. With a 'be good' look, Leonard went to answer it. "Sheldon! Come in!"

Penny placed her books down and stood to greet the newcomer (as was socially expected). She wasn't prepared for the sight that she was met with however. Sheldon was a tall man, standing about two heads taller than Penny. His frame appeared to be lanky, but it was hard to tell under all the layers. He wore faded blue jeans with a jacket to match, a white v-neck and what appeared to be cowboy boots. His hair was mused on his head, and a half-smoked cigarette rested behind one ear. His gaze swept lazily to Penny, blue eyes intense and impassive at the same time. For once, Penny was at a loss for words.

"Sheldon, this is Penny." Leonard said with a smile.

"You didn't tell me your roommate was a female." Sheldon said in a bored tone. "Is she one of those genus' too?"

"Excuse me, but _she_ is standing right here." Penny said with a frown as she crossed her arms. "And with an IQ of 187, I surpass genus. You could say I'm a whole new breed of Homo Sapien."

"Homo huh?" Sheldon asked with an amused, taunting little smirk. "That explains the pants suit." He nodded to her typical Monday outfit.

"Leonard." Penny said his name dangerously, bristling at their new idiot neighbor.

"Play nice Penny." Leonard warned as she ushered Sheldon to the couch. "Have a seat."

Penny was about to relent and play nice when the new comer sat in her seat. "You can't sit there. That's my spot."

"Oh boy." Leonard groaned as Howard and Raj walked in.

"We could share it." Sheldon winked up at Penny causing her brow to furrow.

"That would be highly uncomfortable. Besides, it's my spot."

"I don't know who you are, but trust me when I say you don't want to bark up that tree." Howard said as he sat on the other end of the couch.

"He'd have better luck with the tree." Raj joked as he sat on the arm next to Howard. He had never had a problem talking around Penny, seeing as she wasn't exactly a female to him… his money was on robot.

"You guys are weird." Sheldon said with a tiny smirk as he stood. "But whatever you say doll face, it's your spot." He watched in amusement as she quickly sat, shooting him a glare. "Is she always like that?" He asked Leonard in a mock whisper.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Review for quick updates?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

**Jislane :** I'm glad you like it! I've been dying for one too, and since no one else wanted to step up to the plate I thought I would! You don't have to kill to see Sheldon like that, the prompt pic in my profile shows it!

**clint bolr :** It's a parallel universe. Basically Penny lived Sheldon's life, so she works at Cal-tech and rents the apartment. Leonard tries to ask her out when they first move in because she's still pretty :D

**helikesitheymikey :** Oh my, I've never gotten a review quite like that! As a blanket answer, I will say that I will try my very best to stay true to the show, and let them retain a bit of their original personalities, but for the most part their lives were swapped. They still have the same families and places of origin, but grew up with each others aspirations and IQ's.

* * *

><p>"Oh good lord." Penny sighed in a high voice as none other than Sheldon Cooper walked into the Cal-tech cafeteria. "What on earth is he doing here?" She asked her roommate who was flagging down his new best friend (or so Leonard thinks).<p>

"I invited him, I thought it would be cool to show him where we work-"

"And it wouldn't hurt to be seen with someone like him." Howard cut Leonard off. It was true that every woman in the room (save Penny) was staring lustfully at the outsider.

"Hey guys." Sheldon greeted with a nod as he pulled out a chair and slouched in it. "I decided to stop by because I had an audition nearby."

"Audition?" Raj asked with a smile. His infatuation with the newcomer was almost as bad as the one he had with Howard.

"I'm an actor." Sheldon said with a shrug as he leaned over and stole a carrot stick off Penny's tray. Her eye twitched at the thought of the bacteria that could be on his hands. "You alright doll face?" He asked, pausing with the food half way to his mouth.

"First off, I find your use of 1940's slang to be wholly inappropriate seeing as I in no way resemble a doll, and secondly, don't ever touch my food." She said as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's your deal?" Sheldon asked with a raised brown as he chewed on the stolen carrot stick.

Next to Penny, Howard laughed. "Greater minds than yours have been unable to answer that question." He shook his head in despair.

Sheldon leaned back in his seat, his eyes going over Penny's body in a way that made her feel very exposed as well as something else she couldn't quite place. It was a warming sensation in the pit of her stomach. It made her shift in her seat and divert her eyes. Perhaps she had caught something from Sheldon! She had touched her plate after he stole her carrot! That must be it!

"You're a little crazy." Sheldon nodded to himself as he watched her panic attack play on her face.

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested." Penny said matter-of-factly. 

* * *

><p>Penny was usually the first one up, so when she woke up at six-am to the sound of banging and grunting, she frowned. Leonard was far from victorious in his endeavors to seduce the opposite sex, so she found it highly unlikely that was it. Slipping on a robe she carefully unlocked her door, glasses laying forgotten on her nightstand. She tiptoed to the living room and froze at the sight before her.<p>

The morning light seeped in through the windows, adding to the artificial ones overhead. Sheldon stood on the far side of the room, wearing only low-slung jeans and a thin wife-beater. He brought the hammer in his hands down in a fluid motion causing Penny's eyes to follow the muscles as they rippled in his arms. It turns out that he wasn't as lanky as Penny had originally thought.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked, snapping herself out of her thoughts. "It's six AM. There are rules."

"Good morning to you too doll face." Sheldon said as he smiled around three nails he held in his mouth. He discarded them in a bowl before turning to her. "Leonard said you needed this bookshelf fixed. He was helping, but there was a splinter mishap."

Penny scoffed and walked over to him, eying his work. How was she to know whether or not the thing would just fall on her next time she went to retrieve one of her physics books? He said he was an actor, not a licensed contractor. Surly a licensed contractor would be better suited for the job…

"Leonard is under the misconstruction that he is in any way masculine." Penny said turning her emerald gaze to the tall man who she had just noticed was a lot closer now, and a lot sweatier than she would have liked.

"Leonard's a man." He said with a slow smirk. "After all, all men only want three things. A good meal, a good job, and a good woman to lay under him." It took Penny a moment to comprehend just what he meant by 'lay under' and when she did, she immediately opened her mouth to protest. She was cut off however by Sheldon tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Or on top of him if you prefer." He winked then stepped back. "You look good without your glasses by the way." He smirked again, blue eyes playful.

Penny watched him go with mild shock, her cheeks burning… Perhaps she was getting ill? Confused and frustrated by the unknown sensation pulsing through her yet again, Penny picked up the phone. "Amy, this is Penny… Can you come over?" 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Super big thank you to everyone that took time out to review! Your reviews mean the world to me!

For those of you that want to see them, I put some reference pics in my profile :D

* * *

><p>"Sounds to me like you're sexually attracted to this man." Amy sighed as she sat in the arm chair. She was less than pleased about being woken up at six-fifteen to deal with Penny's troubles. Especially since it was a twenty minute drive to her place.<p>

Penny scoffed at Amy's theory as she continued to work on her whiteboard. Physics would never let her down, she knew physics. The truth was that Penny was avoiding her body's human reaction. Penny might have been above the need for physical interactions, but she was still technically human. She had experienced lust before, although that was a long time ago. She wasn't a virgin either, despite what the guys thought. She had been young, and curious about the physical aspects of coitus. Needless to say, once was enough. That wasn't to say that she didn't handle her human urges her own way… again, the guys didn't know this.

"That's impossible." Penny said straightening her stance a little.

"I think you mean improvable bestie." Amy replied as she joined Penny by her whiteboard.

"No part of me wants anything to do with Sheldon Cooper."

"Than why is your second equation wrong?"

Penny froze, marker half way to the board. Her eyes darted to the equation before widening. Amy was right, it was wrong. How had she missed that? Penny never missed anything… she just didn't. Sure, she had had minor setbacks in her work before, but never something so blatantly obvious.

"Good lord…" Penny whispered in disbelief.

"Perhaps you should just relieve your physical desires with this man. Surly a thorough shower would be enough to curb your apprehensiveness do to germs. You could be - as the cool kids say - friends with benefits."

"Don't be ridiculous Amy, I already receive fantastic health and dental from the college."

"No, it's to my understanding that the benefits in this situation are of the physical variety."

"That sounds unsanitary."

"If you want to get him out of your mind bestie, you're going to have to get him in your bed." 

* * *

><p>Penny groaned as she flipped the whiteboard in her office to reread her work. She couldn't see anything wrong with her calculations, but her result wasn't what she wanted it to be - what it should be. It was official, Penny was stuck. The guys must have realized it before she did, because the last time she had seen them was that morning when Raj peaked his head in to invite her have lunch with them.<p>

"No, no, no!" Penny hissed as she grabbed at the roots of her hair. She was so absorbed in her board, she didn't notice Sheldon walk into her office.

"You've got some serious smarts doll-face." Sheldon said, causing Penny to jump. "The guys asked me to bring you something to eat, something about being able to withstand your wrath." He gave her a lazy smile and placed the brown bag on her desk before walking over to her board. "How do you fit all this in that pretty little head'a yours?" Sheldon asked. She had never noticed the southern twang until now.

"Apparently with ease, seeing as it's completely wrong." She hissed as her eyes moved frantically over the symbols and numbers. Just where had she gone wrong? Her vision was blocked by Sheldon as she stepped in front of her. She let out a noise of protest as he stepped closer, so that her whole vision was blocked.

"Relax." He said and put a hand on either of her shoulders. She flinched, but didn't move. Instead, she glared up at the man. "I'm no genius, but I know it can't be good to be concentrating that hard." He gave her a crooked smile.

"I can't relax! It's physically impossible for me to relax! I contain all the knowledge in the universe, and nowhere in the universe should that answer go with that equa-" Her steadily rising voice was cut off by Sheldon's lips covering hers, swallowing her last words.

Penny stood positively frozen and wide-eyed as she calculated the amount of germs on his lips. If Sheldon was put off by her reaction, he didn't show it. Instead, he took a step closer and brought one hand up to cup the back of her neck, running his thumb over her lower jaw. "Relax." He breathed, his lips brushing hers before pressing his mouth fully to hers again. Then, the strangest thing happened. Her mind went blank.

Her moves were uncalculated and unplanned. For once, her mind shut down, not one thought passing through it. She could feel the heat in her stomach again, building and pulsing within her. Her lashes fluttered closed as she tipped her head back, allowing easier access for both of them. Her hands found purchase on his strong forearms, holding herself steady as the world seemed to spin faster - perhaps the apocalypse was upon them. If it was, Penny would die without fighting. When Sheldon broke the kiss and stared down at her with a cautious smile, Penny's brain kicked back into overdrive.

So many things seemed to flood her mind at once: the amount of germs she had just taken from him, the heat that still burned in her stomach, and the intense blue of Sheldon's eyes watching her with caution and - dare she think it - lust. All this however took a back seat as the thought she had been searching for popped into her head.

"That's it!" She cried as she stepped around Sheldon, picking up a marker from her desk. She almost forgot Sheldon was there as her hands worked at an incredible pace, correcting where she had gone wrong in her first equation.

"Too much smarts for such a pretty head." Sheldon chuckled as he leaned against her desk and watched her work. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks again for being super awesome reviewers! You guys rock! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

><p>Hours after the incident, Penny re-capped her marker and smiled to herself as she looked over her board. It was a small breakthrough, but a breakthrough nonetheless. The joy of her work lasted for a millisecond longer before the panic set in.<p>

"Sweet Jesus." She breathed as she turned to see Sheldon, sitting in her chair and watching her with an amused smirk. "What are you still doing here? First you molest me, th-"

"Hold on just a second Kitten, I didn't molest you."

"Kitten?"

"You enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did." He smirked and rounded her desk to stand in front of her.

His lean body stretched as he propped himself against her desk again. Penny swore in her mind - because, her mother had always told her a lady never swore - as she watched him. She hadn't enjoyed it… it wasn't poss- provable. She was just… intrigued! That was it! Never had her mind been able to go blank, and he seemed to invoke a stronger physical response from her this time than previously. Penny owed it to science to further investigate this…

"I propose an experiment." Penny said standing straighter, her hands clasped in front of her. When he didn't say anything, she continued. "I find that your presence - and unfortunately, physical contact - seem to elect certain biological oddities within me. In addition, when you threw yourself at me like a cheap harlot, I found that I no longer possessed the higher brain function I have known my whole life. That is why I propose that we carry out a physical relationship until I can trace the source and reasoning behind these responses."

"I'm not sure I got all that Kitten, but did you just ask me to be your fuck buddy?" He rose an eyebrow, the amusement on his face so clear that even Penny picked it up.

"Please refrain from using such vulgar language. I believe the common phrase for such a relationship these days is 'friends with benefits'."

"That's what I said doll-face." He smirked and reached up, slipping her glasses off of her face. "And just what would your friends think?"

"Oh good lord, we're not going to tell them!" She nearly screeched, reaching for her glasses as he held them out of reach. "And since my talents don't lie in untruths, it will be in your end of the contract to come up with explanations."

Sheldon paused in his torture, raising an eyebrow at her. "Did you just say contract?"

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Sheldon sighed the contract Penny drew up, although it took a few days before he agreed to it. Their physical relationship had not evolved beyond kissing, but only because Penny would stop him any time he tried to go further. She explained that they couldn't move on until she had thoroughly observed the physical responses from kissing alone.<p>

The others had no idea of course. Even if they were to tell them, they wouldn't believe it. Penny knew that they thought her to be a robot, and frankly she thought that flattering. So, she continued on with her experiment, uninterrupted by outside forces. The only one that knew was Amy Farah Fowler, and only because Penny would pass symptoms along to her for analysis. Amy fully believed that Penny was in fact just attracted to Sheldon, but Penny wasn't satisfied.

"The graphics are so realistic!" Raj smiled over the pillow he hugged in his lap, effectively pulling Penny out of her thoughts. It was Raj's night to pick a movie, and of course, he picked _Twilight_. Penny couldn't stand the movie personally, but she was told it was a non-optional social convention.

"I still don't get how sneaking in through her window and watching her sleep is romantic." Sheldon said with a scoff from his seat next to Penny. She could just make out the furrow of his brow in the dark room. "I mean, she's not very smart, and has the personality of a wet brick... but I guess that could be the actress' fault."

"It's true love dude!" Raj defended with a frown.

They lapsed back into a familiar calm, Leonard texting on his phone to (Penny suspected) Amy, and Howard commenting on the effects and equipment needed. They were all so distracted that they didn't notice when Sheldon moved his hand to Penny's knee. Her eyes widened before darting around the room. She turned her heated glare to Sheldon, but his eyes were on the TV, a little smirk at the corner of his mouth. Penny's breath hitched as his hand began to move farther north, rotating his hand so that his fingers brushed the inside of her leg. His long swift fingers moved steadily up Penny's leg, brushing her high inner thigh.

Blushing a crimson red, Penny shot up from her spot, drawing the attention of the others. "Goodnight." She said tightly and turned to walk towards her room.

Leonard frowned as he peered over his glasses. "It's six-thirty!" He called to the retreating female.

"Maybe she's sick." Sheldon shrugged with a tiny smile before turning back to the movie. 

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's Log<em>

_Day: Eight_

_I continue to suffer unusual side effects when around the subject (Sheldon L. Cooper), and have yet to determine the origin of them. Amy Farah Fowler (PhD) has been little help in my endeavors. Physical responses are heightened when touching, especially the bare skin of the neck or wrists. Subject (Sheldon L. Cooper) seems responsive to physical contact and eyes. _  
><em>*Prefers no glasses<em>

_It is with limited understanding I venture on in my experiment, hoping that as these sensations multiply, so too will my understanding. I believe it is time to escalate the relationship in physical terms. Subject (Sheldon L. Cooper) has agreed to sanitation guidelines as stated in the contract (Section B, subsection 32). _

_Penelope Scott (PhD)_

With the latest entry in her log tucked away, Penny closed her eyes and tried not to think about the next step. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Good news is the semester is over! The only thing standing between me and this story is work now!  
>Who wants to hear a computer programming joke! (my major)<br>There are 10 kinds of people in this world. Those who understand binary, and those who don't!

…Moving on  
>For being so patient with me, this chapter is rated M ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Laundry night had never been a source of excitement for Penny, it was simply something she did out of routine habit. Penny preferred her life to be predictable - uniform…. Which is why she didn't understand how she had ended up on top of the dryer, with none other than Sheldon Lee Cooper standing between her legs… Perhaps it would help if she backtracked a bit…<p>

"You're home early." Leonard commented, his voice rather high. Penny hoped he wasn't getting sick, or he would simply have to stay somewhere else.

"It's four o'clock Leonard, and tonight is comic book night." The truth was that she _was_ about an hour early. Ever since entering her contract with Sheldon, she had been surprisingly fluid with her equations. Although she did find him to be a source of distraction on more than one occasion, he more than made up for it by helping her become unstuck on several occasions.

"Well, that's great… why don't you go get Sheldon?" Now, Penny was never good at reading people, she found reading people was a waste of time, but even she noticed that something was wrong with Leonard. He seemed fidgety, his brow dotted with sweat. He was wearing his pajamas, his robe handing loosely from his shoulders.

"Are you ill?" Penny covered her mouth and nose, backing up until her back hit the door. Before Leonard could answer, Penny groped for the doorknob, turning it quickly before tossing herself into the hallway. She would do as Leonard asked and retrieve Sheldon. Perhaps he had some Lysol…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sheldon."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sheldon."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sheldon."

She waited a few moments until the door was ripped open. Sheldon looked down at her, his eyes drooping with lack of sleep, his face and hands still covered in oil and dirt. The acting thing wasn't really working out for Sheldon, so Raj had been kind enough to find Sheldon a job at a local mechanic. It wasn't the best pay, but it kept him in Pasadena.

"Heya Kitten." Despite his obvious unrest, Sheldon let his lips stretch into the slow familiar smile Penny had only seen directed at her. He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossing over his chest. "I would give you a better greeting, but something tells me all this dirt would make your pretty blonde hair fall out."

"That would be physically impossible."

He chuckled and pushed himself off the door frame, walking into his apartment and leaving the door open for Penny. She hesitated a moment before following him in. His apartment was unorganized, no matter how many times Penny insisted on cleaning up for him. No matter how much effort she put in, Sheldon seemed determined to live in chaos.

"I just need to jump in the shower. You're welcome to join me." He teased, his eyes growing a bit brighter. He chuckled as he lips pressed into a fine line, her eyes glaring over the rims of her glasses. "Relax Doll-Face." He chuckled and grasped her chin with two mildly dirty fingers. "A little dirt can be fun." He pressed his lips to hers in order to cut off her protest before moving towards the bathroom.

When the door closed behind him, Penny hissed under her breath, her hands wiping at the invisible dirt on her chin. She was still mumbling when she marched into her apartment, and over to her desk when she kept the emergency Purell. After thoroughly covering her chin in the stuff she looked up to see an amused -albeit, confused - Leonard and Amy.

"Amy. When did you get here?" 

* * *

><p>"I would hardly consider Robin a real superhero." Penny rolled her eyes and continued shifting through the racks of comics that Stewart constantly restocked.<p>

"Come on dude, he grows up to be Nightwing! Nightwing!" Raj argued back, a bright coming flailing around in his hands.

"No matter how many times you say his name, it doesn't change the fact that he is no more than a pretty orphan boy in tights… Honestly I find his and Batman's relationship to be a bit odd."

"She would know odd." Howard mumbled to Sheldon with a laugh. Sheldon on the other hand simply rose an eyebrow. Sure, Penny was odd, but he found himself growing attached to her. There was something undeniably fun about pushing her buttons and making her squirm. She played hard to get, but Sheldon could see past all her crazy. She had real feelings for him, because underneath it all, she _was _a woman.

"I'm sure Sheldon doesn't want to debate the homoerotic subtext of Batman." Leonard tried to cut in with an awkward chuckle. Sheldon felt for the guy, especially since he was obviously banging the dark haired chick - Amy? He didn't know why the two were keeping it a secret, then again, he and Penny were keeping one as well.

"I think Catwoman is hot." Sheldon offered holding up a comic. It wasn't his ideal way to spend a night, but he was in good company.

Penny snorted and rolled her eyes. "Another generic male attitude when presented with a woman in skin tight clothes."

"Nah." Sheldon chuckled and tossed the comic back into the bin. "Besides, I prefer blondes."

Penny's eyes seemed glued to the bin, and the only person to notice her blush was the quiet Indian man whose eyes finally seemed to open to what was in front of all of them.

* * *

><p>"You didn't separate your whites." Penny said, her eye twitching. She wasn't sure if Sheldon purposely did these things to get on her bad side, or if he was just that unbelievably lazy.<p>

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to stress the little things?" Sheldon asked with a small smile as he leaned on the washer.

"Yes, several therapists and a New York taxi driver."

Sheldon chuckled and shook his head as he pushed off the washer. He took a step towards her, his eyes rising to meet hers. She was startled to find his pupils dilated, the iris' impossibly blue. She found her own breathing heavy as he walked towards her, his steps deliberately slow. She didn't know if it was fear that had her pulse racing, or something strictly biological. Penny stood as still as a statue as he reached her, his hand cupping the back of her neck. By now, she didn't flinch at his touch, and even leaned her head back so that when his lips crashed over hers, they landed perfectly.

Sheldon took her bottom lip between his, his teeth scraping over the gentle flesh. Penny found her hands moving towards his shoulders, resting there and feeling the muscles moving under the shirt as he walked her backwards. His long fingers tangled in her hair after tossing her glasses aside. Penny knew she should have protested the act, but she found her voice trapped in her stomach along with the now familiar heat. Longing. She realized the heat was longing. Perhaps her body longed for the physical release no man had ever been able to provide her with.

Effortlessly, Sheldon lifted her onto the dryer that was currently mid-cycle. His lips traveled down her jaw and across her neck. Penny knew somewhere in her mind that germs were being shared at an alarming rate, but that wonderful blankness came over her, and she found her fingers grasping at his short hair. Perhaps she said his name, perhaps she simply thought it, either way he seemed to surround her. His lean fingers drifted feather light over her arms before expertly working the buttons of her shirt. With every inch of skin his fingers exposed, his lips followed. She heard him grunt as he reached her lace bra, something about not expecting lace, but she couldn't really make it out, even with her Vulcan hearing. A strangled cry left her throat as his teeth clamped around an erect nipple through the lace, too pleasurable to be painful.

Sheldon's hands rounded her to grasp her bottom before sliding her across the machine and into him. Penny assumed that his height would lead to proportionate genitals - although she would blush upon that thought - but nothing had prepared her for the bulge that she was met with. A groaning noise made its way out of her throat without permission as Sheldon continued to torture her breasts with his mouth.

"I know you're not ready to sleep with me." He mumbled, the scruff of his chin irritating and tickling her gentle skin. "But I need _something_ Penny." he groaned this time as he used one hand to push her skirt over her hips. Penny didn't protest, she couldn't find her voice to even if she wanted to.

Instead of working on her undergarments like she expected him too, he reached back around to grab her bottom again. Penny found her hands moving on their own to dip under his shirt, curious fingers tracing dips and bumps. She held onto his shoulders, causing the shirt to rise up, giving her a peak at a well defined stomach and V shaped pelvis.

His face was buried in her neck now, the scruff almost making her laugh. Her eyes popped open - when had she closed them? - as he moved the bulge over her core again in a deliberately slow stroking motion. This kind of friction was new to her, and the layer of clothes between them only seemed to heighten the pleasure. Her head lulled back as he repeated the motion, and then again. They both panted as they angled their hips, desperate for release, but unwilling to disrobe any further. It had been a long time since Penny had felt anything akin to this, and she found her nerve endings standing at attention as their pace increased. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, she could see the end of the cliff now, and soon she would be hurled off of it. Sheldon's thrusts became uneven - unpredictable. His panting echoed in her ear as his breath fanned out across her sweat-soaked neck and collarbone. She opened her eyes as she approached the edge of the cliff, the off-white laundry room ceiling dulled by pleasure's haze. Penny cried out as she was tossed over the edge, her fingers digging into Sheldon's slick shoulders. She tried to keep her eyes open against the pleasure, but it was simply too much. With a grunt of her name, Sheldon joined her in oblivion.

For a moment or two they rested, their pants filling the now deafeningly quiet room. Only when the dryer under Penny buzzed, did they move. "The was completely unsanitary." Penny breathed, but her voice was low with fatigue.

With a chuckle and lustful kiss, Sheldon helped her down before leaving to change his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Couldn't bring myself to have them jump right to sex! Hope you enjoyed the semi-lemon anyway!<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are loved ;D<strong> 


	6. Chapter 6

Since I got so many positive reviews, here's another chapter! There will be pics from this chapter on my profile!

So we're going to play a game! Bellow this is a question, if you message me with the answer to that question, I'll let you become a character in the fic! You can be paired up with whoever you want, and you'll get to read the chapters first! First one to answer wins!

Question: Howard said the following in ASCII on one of the more recent episodes it was:  
>01101110 01101111<br>(although according to Sheldon it should be 0110011.…).  
>What word was it? <p>

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is a good idea Amy." Penny huffed as she pulled at the bright fabric. Cal-Tech was having its annual fundraiser, and attending was a non optional social convention… or so Penny had been told. Unbeknownst to Penny, Raj and Amy had plotted behind her back, and wrangled Sheldon as her date. Penny knew Sheldon would escort her, but again she thought it was a non optional social convention.<p>

"Trust me bestie, you look hot!" Amy smiled as she let the last curl fall off the iron. Amy had always had a flair for fashion and beauty, even though she hid it well. On a few occasions, Penny played the part of her Barbie doll.

It was up to Penny to bring in donations for the physicists since she and Leonard would be representing the department. Although Leonard was the more socially knowledgeable of the two, Penny had an undeniable allure… or so she had been told. So once a year, Penny would trade out her glasses for lashes and allow Amy to squeeze her into some fashionable dress. This year, it was a tiny red number that hardly covered her thighs. The heels were dangerous, but luckily, Penny's mom had insisted on etiquette classes as she grew up.

Penny sat still as Amy pulled her hair back, away from her face. Penny didn't like the idea of not being able to hide behind her hair, but it was only a few hours. She just prayed that none of the men would touch her, besides the obvious amount of germs, it made her feel uneasy when they leered at her.

"Now, Sheldon is almost done getting ready, why don't you go get him while I distract the boys." Amy smiled what appeared to be a suggestive smile - to Amy anyway.

"Whatever will make this night seem quicker." Penny sighed as she walked out of her room. The boys had seen her dressed up before, but they knew better than to comment on it. Raj couldn't if he wanted to. It seemed that when Penny dressed up, Raj would finally acknowledge that she was a female.

"Tell Sheldon to hurry up Penny, we can't be late this year." Leonard called as Amy swatted his hands away from his bowtie and fixed it herself. Penny cast a longing look at her glasses that sat on her desk, but forced herself to walk past them.

Once in the hallway, Penny paused. She wasn't sure why, but a fluttering started in her stomach. Could she be nervous? The thought alone was preposterous. Perhaps it was another symptom! They had not had another encounter like the one on laundry night, despite Amy's pushing. Amy had offered to read Penny's log of events, and of course Penny was very thorough about the latest development. Amy was perusing the book rights…

Shaking the thought of Amy from her head, Penny strode up to Sheldon's door, knocking exactly three times before saying his name, and then repeating.

"You know, we really need to get you out of that hab-" Sheldon's words trailed off as he looked up from his jacket and took in the sight before him. He would be lying if he said his breath didn't catch. He had never imagined Penny could look so… _that_. He didn't find her unattractive normally, but this was a whole new level. "Wow…" He breathed as he took in the sight of her again.

"Yes well, it is to my understanding that it is socially required to complement a friend when he or she is dressed for a special occasion… The suit compliments your frame, and is fairly aesthetically appealing." She offered. The truth was she felt her body react on its own at the site of him. He was wearing a dark suit with a black shirt. He wore no tie, instead a few of the top buttons hung open. The contrast between the suit and his skin was very appealing to Penny, and she couldn't quite figure out why.

Sheldon's chuckle pulled her out of her thoughts as he closed the distance between them, and took her chin in his hand. Tilting her head back, Sheldon's lips descended on her. "You look beautiful." He said with a smirk as he pulled away, but kept his face close to hers. His thumb slid up, wiping away the little bit of gloss that had gotten smudged by their kiss.

"You too." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Penny blinked. What had compelled her to say that? Sheldon simply chuckled again and gestured for her to walk in front of him. God forbid the others see their kiss.

"So are we ready to get this show on the road?" Sheldon asked as he picked up a snow globe off of Penny's desk and tossed it in the air a few times. Catching the look on her face, Sheldon smirked and put it back where he found it. Raj watched from across the room with a small smile. Anyone else would have earned a strike. He didn't know the extent of Penny and Sheldon's relationship, but there was something there.

"Yeah, lets get going before all the donators get drunk and give their money to the geology department again." Leonard regretted the words as soon as they passed his lips. Penny began to rant as she led them out of the apartment, causing the others to roll their eyes.

Just as Sheldon entered the hall, he heard Howard's voice. "Sheldon, are you wearing lipgloss?" Penny's rant drifted to an end then. The others were too relieved to question it. 

* * *

><p>"Alone again Doctor Dumbass?" Leslie Winkle greeted Penny as she infiltrated her hiding spot behind the refreshment table. Sheldon, who had not been too far, had overheard it. He pretended to listen to Raj's latest theory, but frankly it was lost on him. Instead, he kept an ear out for Penny's response.<p>

"Leslie, as usual you look unprofessional and borderline psychotic."

"The big bank owner in the corner didn't think so, he just donated ten large to my latest research."

"I would hardly call what you do research." Penny blinked, her gaze dull. She had no interest in being there, or to be talking to Leslie.

"That's rich coming from string theory Barbi-"

"Hey honey, sorry I lost you in the crowd." Sheldon smiled as he slipped an arm around her waist, slouching casually. His gaze was on Leslie, almost threatening her to say something in front of him. A few feet away, their friends looked on, taking bets on when Penny would freak out by the physical contact. When she didn't they all became confused - all but two. "There's a guy here from Yale, he said something about funding your whole department, but I really didn't catch it." He shrugged, his smile easy.

"You really expect me to believe you're here with Doctor Dumba-" Again, Leslie's words were cut off as Sheldon lifted Penny's chin again, this time in front of everyone, and placed a heated kiss on her lips. After realizing they weren't going to break apart, Leslie stormed off, leaving their friends looking on in awe and horror.

Sheldon could see the panic on Penny's face as soon as he pulled away. He knew it was a risk kissing her in front of everyone, but he couldn't let the other woman talk shit about his girl… when had she become _his girl_?

"Here you go bestie!" Amy cut in with a travel sized mouth wash, passing Penny's panic off as her germaphobia. "Let's go to the ladies room."

"You're definitely getting a strike for that one." Leonard looked at the taller man with pity. "I'll try to talk to her for you."

"On the plus side, you really shut Leslie up!" Raj gushed over his Grasshopper.

Howard remained surprisingly quiet as he observed Sheldon, who was once again wearing lipgloss. Then, with wide eyes, the truth hit him.

Sheldon ignored them and casually made his way over towards the bathrooms in the corner just as the girls exited. Amy quickly excused herself, leaving a scowling Penny behind. "I know, I know." He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was now down, and Sheldon could tell she was hiding behind it. "Maybe we should leave." He shrugged and pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. Penny took her glasses from Sheldon with a confused look. He simply gave her 'her smile' and said "I thought you might need them, I know you don't exactly feel safe without them." With that he turned and made his way back towards the others, leaving a stunned Penny in the corner, her glasses pressed against her chest... This feeling was new...

* * *

><p><strong>I originally wanted to end it with Howard, but that bit of fluff kind of worked its way in.<strong>

**Review?  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovely readers! Thank you to those of you that reviewed, and to those who didn't, I can see I'm going to have to up the stakes a bit… well played.  
>Congrats to MyOwnStar, who answered my question first. This will be the introduction chapter of her character! <p>

This is just a quick little chapter before I have to go to work!

* * *

><p>"I find this unnecessary." Penny stated awkwardly as she stood in the middle of Sheldon's - rather messy - apartment, her sleeping bag clutched to her chest.<p>

"It's just a sleep over Penny." Amy huffed at her best friend, who was currently ruining what was supposed to be Amy's - errr girl's night. "Besides, if Angie can put up with it, so can you."

Amy had met Angie at Cal-Tech while visiting Penny one day. Apparently Angie was the head of the psychology department. Penny had seen her on several occasions, but of course had made no move to befriend her. It seemed Amy had no problem practically forcing the woman into a friendship.

"Come on Penny." Angie's voice drifted in, cutting in on Amy's rant about how ungrateful her 'bestie' was. "Who knows you might like it! And after all, your boyfriend was kind enough to lend us his apartment…"

That cut Amy off. She threw a panicked look at Angie, her eyes wide. Beside Amy, Penny flinched, her eye twitching. "Sheldon is not my boyfriend. He is a boy, and he is my friend, but he is not my boyfriend." Turning her heated gaze to Amy, Penny scowled. "Why does she think Sheldon and I are 'an item'." She released her sleeping bag and put air quotes around the phrase she had heard on one of Raj's soap operas.

"I might have brought it up casually…"

"Did it ever occur to you Amy, that given the fact that Angie works with me, she could very easily let your misinformation slip in front of someone like Kripke?"

"She promised not to say anything bestie…"

"Yes, but those without eidetic memories often let secrets out, having forgotten that they promised to keep it a secret in the first place. She's not even a doctor!"

Penny wasn't an expert on reading facial expressions, but even she could tell my the scowl on Angie's face, paired with the darkening of her olive cheeks meant she wasn't particularly happy with Penny.

"Why don't we all just calm do-" Amy was cut off -again- by the door opening.

"Hey, I just forgot my toothbrush. You don't mind if I sleep in your bed, right Penny?" Sheldon called once he reached his room, a smile pulling at his lips. It was like he needed to get his Penny fix. He needed to rile her up in order to sleep well.

"I most certainly do!" Penny nearly shrieked as she followed behind him, leaving the other women in the living room.

"_That_ was Sheldon?" Angie whispered to Amy once Penny and Sheldon were out of earshot. "I'm not gonna lie, I didn't really picture him as Penny's type…"

"I know, but even Penny has the capability to fall subjective to the stereotypical bad boy image." Amy shrugged and pulled a large vodka bottle out of her overnight bag. "It is to my understanding that it is customary to become intoxicated at a sleep over." Amy smiled at her own words. "I'm a bad influence, my mother would be horrified. This must be what being Fonzie feels like."

Meanwhile in Sheldon's room, Penny found herself wedged between Sheldon and the wall. She had just walked in when he practically threw her onto the wall, pinning her there with his own body. She fought to keep the scowl on her face as he lowered his to her neck. He sighed her name, and that was enough to convince Penny to thread her fingers through his hair.

"You should let me sleep in your bed Penny." Sheldon said, his nose trailing up the column of her neck, sending involuntary shivers down her spine. "Because when I get off later, I want to be able to know that I'm in your bed." He nearly purred in her ear.

What should have been considered disturbing and brash seemed to have the opposite affect on Penny's body. His fingers trailed the strip of skin between her top and bottoms, his teeth nipping at her collarbone. Penny wanted to moan, she could feel it rising in her throat, but she was painfully aware of Amy and Angie in the next room.

"This is hardly a good time for such activities…" Penny said, half-heartedly attempting to push him away.

"Kitten, this is the best time." Sheldon smiled into her skin.

His hand dipped into the waistband of her pants, bypassing her underwear and stroking her folds. Penny bit her lip in an attempt not to cry out. How had she let herself be put in this position again? Again, she half-heartedly pushed on his shoulders, knowing that she would eventually cry out if he continued. With his free hand, Sheldon grabbed her wrists and held them pinned to the wall over her head. The act paired with the fire in his usually cool eyes only served to increase Penny's arousal. He kept eye contact with her as he began to circle her clit, applying pressure at random times. Penny tried to keep his heated gaze, but as the pleasure grew, she found her eyes closing on their own.

Penny whimpered as he picked up speed. A fire seemed to start at her toes slowly engulfing her legs, and then her core. It was so pleasurable, it was almost painful. She could feel tears push at her eyes, but they didn't fall. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. She tried to say his name, begging for more - or for less, she wasn't sure at this point, but Sheldon covered her mouth with his.

She wanted him inside of her - the knowledge of that was frightening, but she was too lost in pleasure's haze to really care. He didn't seem willing to comply though. He continued his slow torture, one hand firmly holding hers against the wall, the other making lazy, gentle circles over her clit. His mouth moved as slowly as his hand, swallowing her whimpers. He knew she was close, he could tell by the way her legs shook under her. Plunging his tongue into her mouth he used his middle finger to press hard against the bundle of nerves he had been torturing. With a muffled cry, Penny came, her whole body convulsing. Releasing her hands and withdrawing from her pants, Sheldon encircled Penny, his lips moving slowly against hers once again. He was aware of his very prominent erection practically digging into her stomach, but he would handle that later on his own. So slowly, he began to calm himself down.

After a few minutes he smiled down at her, her eyes now half lidded and content. "Sleep in my bed." He said placing a kiss to her forehead. "I even changed the sheets for you." With a wink he grabbed his discarded toothbrush from the floor and made his way back across the hall. 

* * *

><p><strong>I think the next chapter will be when Penny finally sits down and thinks about her feelings… It might not end well, remember she's a robot … or at least thinks she is. <strong>  
><strong>Review?<strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in a few days, and that was because I was getting addicted to another Shenny story by:

**MyOwnStar it's called Disproving Penny**

It's a really good Shenny fic, very true to character! Check it out! 

* * *

><p>"Howard… What exactly are we doing here?" Sheldon asked as he looked around the nearly empty coffee shop. When Howard had asked him to 'hang out' he was suspicious, but now he was positive something was going on. Howard hadn't said a word since they entered the coffee shop, instead he just kept shooting Sheldon curious looks.<p>

Unbeknownst to Sheldon and Penny; Raj, Angie, Howard and Amy had devised a 'divide and conquer' plan. The girls wanted Penny to accept that she might have genuine feelings for Sheldon, and the guys were just curious as to how the hell he broke Penny of all people. Howard was just trying to stall until Raj showed up. Apparently, finding a way to distract Leonard was harder than it sounded. They knew they shouldn't keep Leonard out of the loop, but they did so for two reasons: one, it wasn't their secret to tell, and two, Leonard had been practically in love with Penny since he moved in. He never admitted it, but they all knew, even Amy.

"Sorry I'm late." Raj's voice drifted into the silence as he slid into the booth next to Howard, perhaps closer than was socially acceptable of two males, but neither noticed. "What did I miss?"

"Just me asking what the hell you two are up to." Sheldon said in a bored tone as he leaned back in the booth, his arm stretching over the top. Even though he was acting casually, he was worried. These men were genius', it wouldn't take much for them to outsmart him if they wanted to. The question was why they tried so hard to get him alone.

"Hey, I'm Tammy, I'll be your waitress." A skinny redhead practically bounced to the table, her chest sticking out. As expected, she completely ignored Howard and Raj. Instead, she practically threw herself into Sheldon's lap. "What can I get for you?" She purred, her dark eyes narrowing with her smile.

"Coffee, black." Sheldon said glancing at the woman then back at the two in front of him. If the woman was put off by his attitude, she didn't show it. In fact, she bit her lip before seeming realizing Sheldon wasn't alone.

"And uh- for you?"

"Same." Howard said, forcing his voice deeper to match Sheldon's. Raj just bashfully nodded.

"Coming right up." The waitress shot Sheldon another smile before turning on her heels and swaying her hips as she walked away.

"Dude, she was totally into you." Raj said, leaning over the table as he tried to whisper.

Sheldon glanced in the waitress' direction, catching her looking at him. "Yeah, looks that way." Again his tone was bored. Turning his gaze back to the guys, he slumped a little more. "She's not really my type."

"Why because she's not Penny?" The words were out of Howard's mouth before he could register them.

Quicker than they had ever seen anyone move, Sheldon was leaning over the table, Howard's collar clenched in his fist as he lifted the smaller man off the seat. With a leveling gaze, Sheldon spoke. "How much do you know?" 

* * *

><p>"You're wrong." Penny stated matter-of-factly as she placed her ice tea on the designated coaster. She had no idea that the women she had come to consider 'friends' planned on trapping her this way. At least she was in the comfort of her own home, and could easily escape to her room if need be.<p>

"Penny, wont you concede that perhaps your responses to Sheldon are no more than a biological normality that occur when someone is attracted to someone else?"

Penny looked at Amy for a moment. "No."

"You know, there is nothing wrong with liking someone Penny." Angie said with a frown. Over the last few weeks, she and Penny had become friends, and it worried her that her friend couldn't admit to herself how she felt.

"I am above such human emotions. I feel nothing for Sheldon beyond pure scientific curiosity."

"I didn't want to do this bestie, but you gave me no choice." Amy sighed and pulled a thin packet out of her messenger bag. "Do you know what this is?"

Penny sent Amy a frosty glare. "Of course I remember my own work Amy. That is your copy of the weekly Sheldon report, stamped and notarized."

"And what date does that stamp read?" There was no smile on Amy's face, just an impassive look that backed Penny into a wall.

"September 23rd."

"Which was?" Angie pushed, although she had a smile on her face.

"… Thirty-four days ago." Penny breathed, realization hitting her, freezing her in place.

"You haven't sent me an update since." Amy said shoving the report back in her bag. "You stopped sending reports because you stopped collecting data… It isn't an experiment anymore bestie."

Penny stared wordlessly into the coffee table. 

* * *

><p>"Just that you and Penny are sneaking around!" Howard held his hands up in surrender. After a moment Sheldon released him, just as the waitress gave them their coffee. Sheldon waited until she was gone before turning back to them.<p>

"Did Amy tell you?" He knew that Amy knew about their arrangement, something about biological analysis, Sheldon had tuned out after that.

"No way, she would never go behind her 'bestie's' back." Howard scoffed. "I happen to be an expert on ladies lipgloss." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, referring to the night of the fundraiser.

"See, you say things like that and wonder why you're still single." Sheldon smirked before sobering up again. "Listen, frankly I could give two shits if anyone knew about me and Penny, I'm not ashamed." He said sternly, letting them know where he stands. "Penny, on the other hand is not an open person, and I can't pull her out of her shell if you two dumbass' go making fun of her for this. I suggest you keep your mouth's closed, or I'll find a way to close them for you." He knocked back the rest of the coffee and stood from the booth. Patting Raj on the shoulder he mock-smiled down at them. "Nice chat boys. Thanks for the coffee." With that he made his way to the door. 

* * *

><p>"It has to end with Sheldon then." Penny said casually as she stood and started cleaning. It had always been a distraction for her, to clean so she wouldn't think, a hard task.<p>

"What? No!" Angie practically jumped from the couch. "Just because your feelings scare you doesn't mean you should give up on them!" Penny could almost feel her dark eyes boring into the back of her skull.

"Feelings are useless. They will get in the way of my dream;_ he_ will get in the way of my dream." She was glad her back was to them, because her eye twitched as she spoke. Sheldon had been so good at getting her unstuck, she had made a major breakthrough. She didn't want to tell the others, but there was even talk about a possible Nobel nomination. The university was waiting to make the announcement to the scientific community until Penny ran a few more calculations. Thanks to Sheldon, she could very well not only change the scientific community, but realize her dream.

Angie opened her mouth to say something more, but Amy cut her off with a shake of her head. She had known Penny long enough to know that the only person that could possibly change her mind would be Sheldon himself. If that didn't work, she would have to take extreme measures.

"I'm home!" Leonard called as he stepped through the door, only to pause. Amy, who had been smiling, happy to be able to see him again slowly started to frown. Leonard looked at Angie with wide eyes. "…Angie…"

"Leonard?" Angie looked just as surprised as Leonard did. In the time she had gotten to know Penny, she had never spoken of her roommate other than the fact that he possessed lower intelligence. What Angie had not expected was her ex to walk through the door. 

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Pretty please? I <em>really<em> wanna get 100 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**PLEASE READ FIRST**_

Hey guys, I deleted the author's note that was in place instead of a chapter, so everything got pushed back. Just go back to the last chapter and make sure you read it before this one!

Thank you so much to all that reviewed! We're half way to 100 8D I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be, but I already know how I want to end it! You guys are gonna love it!

So here is the much awaited M chapter ;D Reviews are loved! I usually say this at the end, but I think your brains will be too fried, so I put it up here too! This chapter is like 3k words. That's the most I've ever written for one chapter, and it's mostly lemon, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What?" Sheldon slammed his glass on the counter, happy that he had drank the amber liquid before doing so. Next to him, the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels seemed to call to him. Seems like Howard and Raj weren't the only ones that couldn't keep their mouths closed. Sheldon knew for a fact that he had scared them into silence.<p>

"You really shouldn't consume such large quantities of alcohol." Penny said casually as she stood in the middle of his living room with her hands behind her back. "And I said, I no longer wish to peruse this experiment with you."

Sheldon wanted to get angry, but the faintest of twitches pulled at Penny's face and he controlled his rage. Walking around the counter he came to a stop in front of her. "You really don't want to keep doing what we've been doing, Kitten? We haven't even had sex yet." His face was serious. Perhaps he was in further than he thought.

Again, the twitch. "No."

"Look Penny-" His voice was angry as he rose a hand to place on her shoulder, about to beg her not to do this, but he stopped. Sheldon watched with a furrowed brow as Penny openly flinched, her hands rising to protect her as she turned her head to the side - her eyes squeezed shut. Sheldon stood dumbfounded for a moment, his hand handing in the air. She thought he was going to _hit_ her! "Penny?" He said her name quietly.

Carefully she opened her eyes, her hands lowering slowly. He knew by the look on her face that she was going to pretend that what had just happened was nothing, but it was too late. The damage was done. Sheldon knew how to read people, it was what made him a damn good actor. Thanks to growing up with a female twin, he knew a lot about women too, which is how he knew that Penny's fear wasn't a fluke. It wasn't the result of some childhood bully. There was obvious fear in Penny's eyes before she had closed them, a deep seeded fear that developed over time.

"Who was it?" Sheldon couldn't keep the edge out of his voice, causing Penny to back up a step.

"Sheldon, that's hardly a question that fit's the conversation we were eng-"

"Who hit you?" Sheldon said through clenched teeth, his fists curling at his sides. He knew then that yes, he was in _way_ over his head. He wanted to find the son-of-a-bitch that hurt his Penny and stick a boot up his ass.

"No one ever hit me…" The twitch was obvious this time.

"Now listen' ta me Darlin', I ain't a fool, an' I can tell when'a woman is scared. Fear like tha' don' come from nothin'." Sheldon said, the Texas twang lacing his words now that he had no control over them. He noticed the way a blush seemed to spread over Penny's cheeks with every word, and made a note of it for later.

Sighing, Penny sat in 'her spot' at the end of the couch. "When I was younger, my father used to partake in the frivolity of the local bar…" She rubbed her hands nervously on her pants as she glanced at the Jack bottle sitting on the counter. Not wanting to interrupt - or perhaps not wanting to get mad - Sheldon sat on the coffee table in front of her. "My brother would often try to antagonize my father when he was drunk. We all knew it was only a matter of time before he - " She cut off, looking down at her hands. Cautiously, Sheldon reached out and took her hands in his. She flinched for a moment, but then the strangest thing happened - her fingers wrapped around his. "My brother took the beating so me and my sister didn't have to." She said in a small voice.

"I would never hit you Penny." Sheldon said seriously. Sure, his father was a deadbeat that ran out on them, but that's better than one that sticks around and makes you … well, Penny. He lo- really liked the woman, but she had some issues she needed to overcome. He knew that somewhere deep inside was the woman she was meant to be.

"It was a lesser basic instinct, and I regret it. I am fully aware that you meant no harm to me." She nodded and stood, causing Sheldon to stand too.

Sheldon could see that she didn't want to discuss it anymore, obviously having come to terms with it, so he allowed the subject to drop. However, if he ever had the chance to meet Penny's father, he would make sure the man knew just how much he disapproved hitting women. "Since you're ending whatever this was between us, how about a goodbye kiss?" Sheldon asked with a smile. "It would be mighty appreciated, Darlin'." Sheldon smirked as the Texas drifted back into his voice, and the blush reappeared on Penny's face. Seemed like his little Kitten did indeed have a deal. She liked his accent.

"I suppose that would be acceptable." She nodded and looked at him impatiently. Sheldon on the other hand stood still, fighting his smirk. He would make his little Kitten come to him. Rolling her eyes, as if the task was overly strenuous for her, Penny stood on her toes and carefully pressed her lips against his. "C'mon Darlin'. Ya can do betta' than that." He mumbled before crushing his lips against hers.

Sheldon smiled and closed his eyes when he saw the fire behind hers. He had made it a challenge for her, and he knew by now that Penny never liked to back down from a challenge. What he had not been expecting was the way her fingers combed through his hair, and the way her tongue ran across his bottom lip. He couldn't suppress the groan that worked its way from his lips as she pressed her body against his. So much for saying goodbye.

His kisses faltered when he felt her tiny, skilled hands on his chest, working the buttons on the buttons of his shirt. Pulling away, they were both panting. "Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon?" Besides the panting, her voice was neutral as she undid his buttons.

"What're ya doin'?"

"Undressing you."

"Fer the sake'a…?"

She looked him dead in the eye, unblinking as she undid the last button. "Coitus."

And that was all Sheldon needed to hear. He never thought he would be so happy to hear that annoying word, but here he was, lifting Penny and slamming his lips against hers. He was surprised when her legs wrapped around his middle, her hands pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. Something told him his little Kitten wasn't as innocent as the guys thought. Sheldon liked that. He didn't want to have to gentle with her: to be the first to ease her into this. He knew she had an aversion to germs, so the fact that she had probably been okay with this at another point was comforting.

"Penny, are ya' a virgin?" And for the millionth time that day, Penny surprised him by throwing her head back and letting out a musical, feminine laugh. For a moment, Sheldon found himself blinking in wonder.

"Hardly. I have only been with one other man, but my primal instincts are not as recessive as my friends would like to think. I regularly find my own way to release my carnal desires without the aid of a mate."

"Did ya' jus' tell me you get 'urself off?" Sheldon asked in a pant. He was sure his pupils were fully dilated.

"In layman's terms I suppose, ye-" She was cut off by Sheldon pressing his lips to hers.

"That is the hottest thing I have eve'a heard." He nearly growled as he started to the bedroom.

Sheldon gave himself over to his senses then. It was like he was surrounded by Penny. Her touch, her smell, her throaty moans as he dropped her on the bed, only to cover her body with his own. He could see the mild fear in her eyes, but she didn't stop, in fact, she started. Sheldon felt his moan catch in his throat as she wrapped her legs around him and moved her hips upward to meet his throbbing erection. Who would have known that his brainy little Kitten was a hell cat in bed? Perhaps he would have to think of a new nickname for her. All thoughts were thrown from his mind as she did it again.

"Easy there Kitten, might end b'for we start if ya keep that up." She had the decency to blush. He lowered his face to his neck, running his tongue over her pulse point. She twitched, and he wondered if it was the germs or action. "I wanna' enjoy this." He mumbled against her neck, his scruffy chin leaving little red marks on her skin.

"Sheldon…" It was low and breathy, but it was definitely his name. He bit back a groan as he leaned on his elbows to look down at her. Her hair was splashed across his grey bedspread, her eyes half lidded beneath those damn glasses. He reached up and slipped them off of her, tossing them on a pile of laundry. Sheldon kissed her before she could protest. He pulled back to continue his observations. Her cheeks were red, as were her ears and what he could see of her chest. Her chest brushed his with ever deep breath she took. In short she was - "You're beautiful." She might have blushed, but he couldn't tell.

Sheldon lowered his head to her neck again, placing hot open-mouthed kisses along her collar bone. Her hands jumped to his head, her fingers lightly scraping his scalp before pulling lightly at the dark locks. One of his elbows stayed on the mattress to hold most of his weight off of her, but his other hand drifted down to trace the sliver of skin between her top and bottoms. He smiled against her skin as she shivered. He was almost sure she said his name again, but the blood pulsing in his ears made it hard to tell. Wrapping one arm around her, he flipped them so that she was on top.

"We're gonna' take this at your pace Darlin'." He clarified when he saw her semi-wide eyes.

He didn't say anything else, knowing nothing else was needed. Placing his hands on her hips, he held her in place as he thrust upwards, rubbing himself against her hot core. Penny gasped and caught herself by placing her hands on his bare chest. His fingers traced her skin again before sliding up her top and pulling it over her head. Penny easily lifted her arms to comply. Reaching behind her, Sheldon unclasped her bra, almost earning a protest when he threw it across the room. He almost said _'hey girls'_ before leaning up and taking one in his mouth. Penny gasped again, rubbing her hips over his.

Sheldon sat up all the way, causing Penny to straddle his lap. He undid the button of her pants, his fingers brushing silky underwear. Sheldon laced his free hand through her hair to avoid palming himself through his jeans to get a little relief. He knew that if he ever wanted to get anything from Penny again, he would have to make it worth her while. He could feel how damp she was as he stroked her through her underwear. Penny begged - she actually begged - as he picked up the pace. She arched her back, shoving her breasts into his face - and who was he to pass up such an offer? He knew she was getting close, he could feel her whole body trembling. So, he pulled away. She whimpered, and it almost made him come undone.

He pulled at her pants, and she seemed to get the idea. Standing up, Penny - very boldly - ridded herself of both her pants and her underwear. Sheldon made a mental note that sex Penny was both bold and quiet. He had just found his new favorite way of stopping her rants. Standing as well, Sheldon let his jeans fall to reveal that he wore nothing underneath. This time, Penny's face showed her shock. It took all of Sheldon's willpower not to chuckle, but he did smile. Sheldon reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He almost laughed again as Penny watched in fascination as he put it on. He was glad he wasn't shy.

He leaned down to kiss her again, his hand returning to between her legs, this time with no barriers. Penny groaned as she grasped his shoulders. Walking backwards, Sheldon returned them to their position of him sitting and her straddling him. This time however, she hovered over his member, and the anticipation was killing him. He lifted his eyes to her, to let her know that if she wanted to back out he was okay with that, but something stopped him. Penny was watching his face with a glazed determined expression, one he had only ever seen her use while working on physics.

And that's when he knew. She had feelings for him as well.

Penny reached down and took Sheldon lightly in her hand, causing him to gasp and lay his forehead on her shoulder. She was going to be the death of him. He felt her guide him to her entrance, and he found that _he_ was nervous. He had real feelings for her, something he had never had for a woman before. All thoughts were thrown from his mind as Penny impaled herself on him. Digging his fingers into her hips, he made a silent prayer that she would just _move_. As if hearing his pleas, Penny began to bounce ever so slightly in his lap. He groaned her name before catching her mouth with his, helping guide her up and down.

He allowed her to remain on top for a while, but when her nails started digging into his back, he knew that she needed more, more than she could get on top. In a fluid motion, he kissed her and rolled them over so that he was standing and she was laying on the bed, his member still nestled inside her. Penny gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips as he grabbed hers. He knew she would have bruises where his fingers were, and that excited him. He would never hurt her, but judging by the way she was mewling under him, he would say she was far from hurt. With a grunt, Sheldon hunched over her body and began to thrust. He was close, and she was too.

"C'mon Darlin'." He panted in her ear as he nuzzled her neck. "Say my name fer me."

"S-Sheldon." It was the quietest he had ever heard his name called during sex, and it was also the sexiest. There was something so much hotter about being rendered speechless rather than screaming his name. "S-Sheldon, I'm going to- to-"

"It's a'right Darlin', I'm right here wit' ya."

And he was. The moment Penny threw her head back with a quiet gasp, Sheldon felt her walls tighten around him. He buried his face in her neck as he came, his arms tightening around her. He needed to hold her.

"Penny…" He breathed her name, more of a sigh than anything. "Spend the night?" He asked, the Texas slowly retreating from his voice. "Leonard wont even be home tonight."

"But… this isn't my room.." Penny stared back blankly.

Sheldon looked at the naked woman under him and laughed. There's the Penny he knew. "Just stay with me Kitten." He laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, hoping she didn't catch the double meaning behind his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? ;D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you all soooo much for reviewing! They really do mean the world to me! Here's a quick little chapter!

* * *

><p>Penny awoke to harsh sunlight that seemed to break through her eyelids. After a moment, she frowned. The sun should not be hitting her eyes, her window did not face East. Blinking against the harsh rays, she took in the situation. Ah yes, Sheldon had somehow persuaded her to stay the night. Said man still slept beside her, his mouth slightly open as he snored lightly. His hair was tousled - more so than usual anyway, and Penny found herself staring.<p>

She allowed herself a moment before turning her gaze back to the ceiling. Penny was never one to ignore evidence, even if - rarely - it disproved her hypothesis, which is why she had to admit to herself that perhaps Sheldon was somehow able to tap into those repressed biological urges she was so sure she was above.

"Good lord." Penny mumbled as she covered her eyes with her arm. Did she have romantic feelings for Sheldon? Penny thought about last night, and the fact that they were both still thoroughly naked. She waited for the panic to come, followed by a scolding shower, but was surprised when nothing happened. Oh yes, it was safe to say she did indeed have romantic feelings for Sheldon. The thought nearly caused a panic attack. Penny had never had romantic feelings for anyone.

"Ya gotta give tha' pretty lil' head'a yours a break, Darlin'." Sheldon's voice was gruff, his native accent thick again. Penny felt her body heat up at the sound and cursed inwardly. How could someone's voice alone illicit such a strong response?

"I informed both Amy and Angie that I would be terminating my contract with you as of yesterday. An event such as last night - which happened to occur within the deadline of the contract - should not have happened. Once the void was set into motion, the act of coitus breeches those deadlines, meaning I will have to draw up a completely new void con-" She was cut off by Sheldon's lips covering hers - _first thing in the morning!_

Penny protested for all of three seconds before her muscles relaxed on their own, her neck losing that familiar tension. Pulling back, Sheldon smiled down at her, running a thumb over her cheek. "You know Doll-Face, we could always just try dating." He said simply.

Penny's eyebrows furrowed at the thought. It would certainly make her mother happy, and a long term contract such as a relationship agreement would be easier to maintain. "That would be acceptable." Penny nodded after a moment. "I can have the first draft of the relationship agreement drawn up by-"

"No contract, Kitten." She looked up at him as if he had just disproved string theory. Opening her mouth to protest, Sheldon stopped her with his lips. "Just trust me on this one. You might know pretty much everything about everything, Kitten, but I know relationships." With a heavy sigh, Penny agreed to forgo a contract until an undetermined later date. Sheldon just shook his head and kissed her again. 

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat in amusement next to Penny in 'his spot' as she glared Leonard down. "Did you get the chicken cut into cubes?"<p>

"Yes!"

"Did they use a 3% vinaigrette?"

"Yes Penny!"

"Was the chicken heated to 175 degrees?"

"Penny! Just eat!"

Sheldon chuckled as his girlfriend looked at the plate as if it had offended her. Even mentally, it was odd to call Penny his girlfriend. They had not told the others yet, simply because it hasn't come up. They have only been dating a few days after all, and Penny spent most of her time at work. Sheldon wasn't sure what she was doing, but she seemed happy.

"I heard the most amusing anecdote today!" Penny declared with a small smile as she finally settled her food on her lap. Just as she opened her mouth to finish the story Sheldon would have no doubt not understand, the phone rang. "Who on earth would be calling during dinner time? A telemarketer no doubt." Penny frowned and placed her food down before answering the phone. "Dr. Penny Scott." She listened for a moment, her body going ridged. "Yes..."

They all watched in fascination as a mixture of emotions played on Penny's face. Surprise… happiness… and finally, shock. Penny's phone dropped out of her hand, hitting the floor. Sheldon stood and Leonard ducked to grab the phone, quickly speaking into it, the same emotions passing over his face as he stared at Penny in wonder.

"Hey, Kitten, what's wrong?" Sheldon asked carefully approaching her, ignoring the confused looks at the nickname.

"I got it…" She breathed, her eyes glazing over as she met his. Again, he took a careful step forward.

"Got what, Darlin'?" Sheldon asked. Leonard was no help, and the others were just as lost.

To Sheldon's horror, tears gathered at the corner of Penny's eyes. "I - I won… The Nobel…" It was just above a whisper, but they all easily heard. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. They hadn't even known Penny was nominated! "I won!" Her voice was higher this time, a smile pulling at her lips. Sheldon easily caught her as she threw herself into his arms, pressing her lips forcefully against his. The only one that wasn't smiling seemed to be Leonard.

"Uh… you guys want to catch me up?" Leonard asked as he blinked over his glasses. 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I have no idea how the Nobel Prize works, so please forgive any inaccuracies!  
>Here's another quick, fun little chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Things had been tense around the apartment, even Penny could sense it. Leonard was mad at Penny for dating Sheldon, and Amy was mad at Leonard for caring at all. Then there was the whole AngieLeonard thing. Apparently she had dumped him - something about lack of chemistry. Whatever the reason, it was obvious to everyone that Leonard hadn't exactly gotten over her. Speaking of Angie, she was Raj's new focus, not that anyone really spoke of it. Penny tried to stay out of the mess, but more than once she had to listen to Leonard complain. Penny couldn't even focus on her thank you speech for her Nobel - which she would be awarded in a few months.

As the weeks passed, nothing got better, and it seemed like Leonard was in the center of everyone's tension. Sheldon however managed to avoid it with his new acting job. It was just a secondary character on some sitcom, but it made him happy, which admittedly made Penny happy. And even though the tension was enough to get to even her now, everyone seemed to calm down as they joined for HALO night.

"So Comic-Con is this weekend!" Raj nearly cheered as he nursed his beer. They all couldn't deny their love for the annual event.

"You're not still set on making me dress like Robin are you, Kitten?" Sheldon asked with a worried expression. By now the rest had gotten used to the nickname, and hardly looked up from their food. All but Leonard that is.

"Of course I am. As it is your first Comic-Con you must cosplay in order to completely immerse yourself in the experience." Sheldon was just lucky he talked her out of making him Spock. It was obvious she had a little bit of a crush on the fictional character, which made Sheldon smirk.

"Well, I still don't have a name." Leonard cut in, drawing the conversation away from the couple. Apparently, ever since some kind of Sailor Moon incident, the guys decided to use fake names.

"I don't get why you need a fake name Leonard." Sheldon shrugged and stretched out. "Leonard's an okay name. I have an uncle Leonard, but we just call him Lenny-"

"Yes well-" Leonard cut in stopping Sheldon mid-sentence. Even Penny knew it was rude. "-it's just something we do."

The rest of dinner was spent in awkward silence. 

* * *

><p>"Leonard, can I talk to you in private?" Angie finally worked up the courage to ask. The rest spared her a glance, but no one said anything. She tried to ignore the confusedworried look that Amy wore.

"Uh- sure." Leonard said with a smile. This was pretty much the first time she spoke directly to him since that first day.

Leading them out into the hall, Angie sighed and crossed her arms. She knew that their friends were probably watching on one for Howard's many hidden cameras, but she knew she wouldn't get another chance to talk to Leonard. He watched her expectantly, a forced grin on his face. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was nervous.

"Leonard, why are you being such an ass?" He was obviously floored.

"I don't think I'm being-"

"Yes Leonard, you are." She sighed again. "Look I understand that things didn't end well between us, and now you see me as 'the one that got away' and perhaps the same is true for Penny. The fact of the matter is that while we are both perfectly desirable women, you desire the unavailability of us. You feel the need to justify your masculinity, and more than likely your self worth by 'getting the girl'." She easily slipped into her professional mode, looking at it in a way that only she could. "And on top of being an ass, you're hurting Amy."

Leonard's head jerked up from its hung position. "I- I never meant to-"

"Don't tell me, tell her… and for the love of God, stop being such a jerk." She huffed, but smirked as several muffled chuckles sounded on the other side of the door. 

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we've been standing here for over an hour." Sheldon nearly groaned as he leaned against the wall - Robin mask hanging around his neck. Penny who was dressed as Cat Woman - a sexy one according to Sheldon - frowned up at him.<p>

"It's the Star Trek panel Sheldon!" She stressed. "_Leonard Nimoy_ is going to be sitting with the new cast on stage! I can't miss this!" She hugged her Comic-Con program to her chest.

Sheldon simply smiled down at her and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I have a better idea, Kitten." He pushed away from the wall and took Penny's hand in his own. She screamed at their friends to save their spot as Sheldon pulled her towards the front of the line.

"Sheldon, we can't cut all these people! That's convention suicide!" Penny whisper/yelled as he dragged her along. He simply gave her a deep chuckle and leaned in to whisper to one of the guards. The guard said something into a headset real quick before listening. Penny cursed the amount of noise around her, not allowing her Vulcan hearing to pick up what was being said. After a moment, the guard nodded and stepped aside - allowing them entry.

"The panel hasn't even started yet!" Penny said in slight awe of her boyfriend. Just how had he managed to do that? All thoughts left her mind as Sheldon lead her by the hand back stage. In front of them was a man with his back to them, but Penny was sure she knew who it was. "Is that… Leona-"

"Uncle Lenny!" Sheldon cut off with a huge smile. Penny's eyes widened as her breathing picked up. Sheldon's 'uncle Lenny' was _Leonard-Freaking-Nimoy_?

"Sweet baby Jesus…" Penny breathed as Leonard Nimoy turned to them with a smile, quickly embracing Sheldon before pulling Penny into a hug. Penny's hand remained in Sheldon's, he grip painfully tight.

"You must be Penny!" Leonard Nimoy said with a smile. "Sheldon has told me all about you! Congratulations on winning the Nobel Prize! That's quite an accomplishment!"

And because Penny couldn't fight it anymore, she smiled, then fainted. 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Okay guys! We're in the homestretch! There will probably only be 2 more chapters after this one. I'll still be posting one shots, and might get inspired for another Shenny story, so keep your eyes peeled. I just posted a quick Shenny songfic, so check that out! 

* * *

><p>Penny wasn't sure if she was still soaring from winning her Nobel, or the fact that she was dating Leonard Nimoy's nephew, but she couldn't seem to contain herself around Sheldon. For weeks it was like wherever they were, they needed to touch each other. The others didn't seem to notice, all too busy in their own relationships. Raj had finally asked Angie out - sober. He had tried asking her out while drunk, but she said she would continue to reject him until he could <em>really<em> ask her.

Leonard and Amy were officially a couple, albeit, a strange one. Even Howard started dating their waitress from the Cheesecake Factory - Bernadette. The only down side was that Sheldon's show was cancelled, so he had to return to working at the garage. At least he had some money saved up, but Penny knew he was burning through it. She offered to help him, but he down-right refused. This sent Penny into a rant about equality and chauvinistic behavior… He still wouldn't allow her to help. So, Penny did what she always did, focused on her work. Until Sheldon got his hands on her, that is.

Penny panted into Sheldon's mouth as he pinned her between the wall and his body. She almost wanted to yell at him for being in her room, but she couldn't find the words. He breathed her name into her mouth, his body pushing more into her. She had gathered that she was his escape, the same way work was hers; she didn't object. His hands ran skillfully up her sides, fingers practically ghosting over the fabric of her top. She rested her head against the door, her eyes squeezing shut - not covered by glasses for once. Her hands rose to his sides, the fabric of his shirt twisting in her fists. She wanted him to take her like he had the other times - wild and passionate, but this was different. His moves were slow, gentle and just as maddening.

His hands scooped under her thighs, causing her to grasp his shoulders and wrap her legs around his waist. Still, his moves were slow. Lightly he placed kisses along her neck and collarbone, his facial hair almost soft because of how long he had allowed it to grow. He said her name again - and she, his. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he pulled away from the wall, easily balancing her weight. She felt her back hit the soft mattress, and opened her eyes. For just a moment, their eyes locked. There was something in his gaze - hot and burning but soft at the same time. Then he kissed her, and all thoughts were gone again.

The heels of her feet dug into his backside as she attempted to get him closer, but he seemed dead set on resisting her. She could even feel his lips pull into a smirk as he kissed her slowly before pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. One hand rose to cup her breast, his thumb circling her hardened nipple through the soft fabric of her shirt. Penny shivered at the sensation - but kept kissing him at his torturously slow pace. Sheldon used his other hand to dip under her top and draw light patterns on her stomach that nearly made her giggle.

She might have begged - she wasn't quite sure. He pulled away for a moment to rid himself of his shirt, and she took the opportunity to do the same. She let her hands start at his shoulders, her skin impossibly pale next to his. Her fingers glided carefully across his chest - meeting in the middle before dipping down to trace his modest abs. He watched her with half lidded intent as she traced the dips of his shallow six-pack. When she tried to venture further, he stopped her wrists with one hand, and pinned them to the bed above her head.

"Not so quick Kitten." He purred before ducking his head to pepper her chest with light kisses.

They did this for nearly and hour - light kisses and touches, sometimes stopping to take off another article of clothing. Still neither touched where they wanted it most. Well, Penny tried, but Sheldon wanted things at his pace. Just when Penny was sure she couldn't take anymore torture, she felt him at her entrance. Again, he seemed to lock eyes with her before slowly pushing into her. 

* * *

><p>Penny took a few deep breaths, not really panting, but trying to steady her heart. All the foreplay had been frustrating, but Sheldon obviously knew what the end result would be. She couldn't see his face from where she rested on his chest, but she was almost sure he was smug. She wanted to say something, but she was never one to state the obvious with something like 'that was different', and God <em>forbid<em> she pay him a complement like 'that was wonderful'.

"I love you, Penny…" Her thoughts seemed to cease.

Love had always been foreign to Penny. 'I love you' would be something her father said after having one too many (and right before he took a belt to her backside). She knew she loved her mother and probably her siblings, but even she understood that there was a difference in the kind of love Sheldon was talking about.

Penny sat up slowly, her eyes wide as she fidgeted. She turned her gaze to Sheldon, expecting him to be angry at her lack of response, but he simply looked dejected.

"Yeah, I figured that would be your response." Penny was still dumbstruck as he sat up and kissed her temple - resting his lips against her skin for a moment. "I'm moving back to Texas, Penny." She had never heard him say her name twice in a row.

She wanted to protest - because she knew it was about money. She also knew he wouldn't accept her help. It seemed like the perfect words were rattling around in her head, but for once, she couldn't seem to speak. He looked at her for a long moment, as if waiting for her to grasp those words. And then finally, he shook his head. Without a word or a backwards glance, Sheldon dressed and walked out of Penny's room while she still tried to figure out how to put into words that she loved him too. 

* * *

><p>Sheldon didn't say goodbye to anyone, he was never much good at them. He left less than an hour after saying goodbye to Penny - if that's what that was. Part of him hoped - although he knew what to expect - that Penny had finally developed full on human feelings. He should have known that there was no way he could get her to feel the same. He was sure that he loved her the day they started dating, although that seemed impossible. He tried so hard to get her to love him without ever saying the words, without pulling her too far out of her comfort zone… in the end it was doomed to fail. He got behind on his rent; he didn't even have car insurance anymore, and sold the damn clunker he came in just to buy a plane ticket home… He already missed Penny…<p>

"Shelly!" He mother called as he stepped towards the baggage claim. It seemed his whole family was there to welcome him back, all but his father. He knew his father was sick, which is one of the reasons he had to come back. His younger brother was just finishing high school, and Sheldon didn't want the responsibilities of the house and farm to fall on him.

Sheldon gave his family a smile as he hugged them one-by-one. "Don' think that I can' tell that som'thin's wrong, Shelly." His twin sister Missy whispered in his ear as he hugged her. He pushed thoughts of Penny from his mind as he grabbed his duffel bag off of the carousel. Penny was where she belonged, and so was he. 


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Okay guys! This chapter will wrap everything up nicely, but there will be a **bonus scene!** So keep an eye open. It'll probably go up right after this one.

* * *

><p>Sheldon wiped the sweat off his brow, effectively sweeping dirt across his forehead. Summers were always harsh in Texas, Sheldon had just forgotten about them in his last year or so with Penny. It has been four months since he moved back to Texas, and although the guys had tried his cell countless times, he had never once gotten a call from Penny. He didn't know what he expected - if he expected anything at all. He had started drinking again, heavier than before. He wasn't even sure why anymore.<p>

His mother and Missy have tried setting him up on dates, and even invited his ex over for dinner a few times. It was pointless. Sheldon knew in his heart that even if Penny didn't feel 'human' emotions, he would never be able to brush off what he felt for her. He hated himself for sounding so much like a woman - even if it was just internally.

The horse next to him stopped eating and lifted her head, signaling someone approaching. Shielding his eyes from the harsh sun, Sheldon glanced in the direction of the house. He had been expecting his mother, or even Missy, but he had not expected Penelope Scott. She walked to him unsurely, her feet clad only in flip-flops. She wore a long flowing white dress with little rose patterns on it. Her hair was - finally - pulled back away from her face and the glasses he had come to know were nowhere to be seen. For a moment, Sheldon wondered if the heat had finally gotten to him.

"Penny?" Her name felt foreign on his tongue.

"I know it's proper social conduct to call before one appears for a visit, but every time I picked up the phone, I found myself mute…" She said in a small voice as she came to a stop in front of a thin wooden fence. It was the only thing between them now. "I would have appeared sooner, but it took quite a bit of time to figure out where exactly you lived." She messed with her hands, her eyes darting between the ground and Sheldon's face (and bare chest).

"What're ya' doin' here?" Sheldon asked. He had unintentionally relapsed into the southern drawl he had grown up with.

"You left…" Her voice was small, and so much more vulnerable then he had ever heard it. "I tried to think of the words, I tried so hard to find the correct phrasing. Eventually I gave up, but you were already gone before I could tell you this."

Sheldon gave a half-hearted laugh as he leaned on the fence. "Nev'a known ya' to be at a lack of words, Kitten." He smirked as her eyes lit up at the familiar nickname.

"I eventually came to the conclusion that the reason I lack the words is because they're foreign to me. I have never had to deal with such a situation, or feelings for that matter. I found myself wanting to be in your presence at all times, and as cliché as it is, I found myself considering a permanent shift in our relationship paradigm." She twisted her hands more as Sheldon stood, shocked at what he -thought he- was hearing. "Although it would involve a contract, I'm told that the signing of it is a non-optional social convention, so I thought that perhaps you would be willing to-" She drifted off as Sheldon hopped the tiny fence so that they were standing inches apart.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Kitten, but did you just say you loved me too?" He asked, forcing his accent back. Communication problems were the last thing they needed right now. "And… that you want to marry me?" He raised and eyebrow as Penny blushed. So he had understood her correctly.

"Well, I understand that such a dramatic shift is not a choice that most take lightly, but I feel that my feelings for you cannot be surpassed."

"You know, you're kinda taking my job." He smirked down at her confused face. "That's my thing isn't it? Getting down on one knee, giving you a giant rock…"

"I require no such thing, and such displays of affection are not necessary. I know perfectly well that you love me as I love you." She said, her voice soft once again.

Sheldon smiled and cupped her face, ignoring the squeals from his mother and Missy who had been watching from the house. Kissing her gently, Sheldon rubbed his thumbs across her cheek. "So, if I asked you right now to marry me…"

"I would say yes." She gave him a small smile.

"Break out the champagne Mama! We're gonna' have us a wedding!" He winked at Penny who fidgeted nervously once again. As his mother began screaming 'Hail Mary's', Sheldon turned to the blonde in his arms. "I know you don't like drinking, Kitten, but one glass wont kill ya'."

"It is to my understanding that drinking during pregnancy is especially harmful to the fetus, It can damage and affect the growth of the baby's cells. Brain and spinal cord cells are most likely to have damage-" He cut her off with a hand over her mouth, his eyes wide.

"Penny… are… are you pregnant?" Slowly he removed his hand from her mouth.

"I thought I just said that." And then, he was kissing her again. His fiancée, the mother of his child, his genius next door neighbor that he just so happened to fall in love with.

They'll explain the baby to his mother later… 


	14. BONUS SCENE

_**BONUS SCENE**_

* * *

><p>"And so you see, Penny, there are an infinite number of universes, and an infinite number of Sheldon's and Penny's." Sheldon concluded with a smile as he capped his marker and placed it back in front of his board.<p>

Penny sat on the couch of 4A, trying to make heads or tails of Dr. Whack-a-doodle's scribbles. "So, you're saying that there is an alternate universe where I'm actually the smart one, and you're a actor? And that maybe we even fell in love?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other a moment before breaking out in laughter; Penny's high pitched tinkling and Sheldon's asthmatic little gasps. It really _was_ an absurd idea.

"All jokes aside, I suppose anything is possible when dealing with alternate universes." Sheldon said as he turned his back to her to work over his own equations.

Penny stared at his back for a few minutes, the possibility rolling around in her head. If they could be together in one universe, could they be together in others?

"Sheldon, how would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Penny asked as she stood, a large smile on her face.

Sheldon's shoulders stiffened as he turned to look at her. "As in, a date?"

"That's the idea, Moonpie."

"Penny-"

"I know, only MeeMaw calls you Moonpie."

"Actually, I was going to say that, that sounds acceptable. But yes, that too." With the smallest of smirks, Sheldon turned back to his whiteboard and Penny nearly skipped across the hall to see if she had any hotdogs.

Who needs an alternate universe when she has her very own Whack-a-doodle right next door? 

* * *

><p>AN: And there it is! The end :'( I want to thank each and every one of you that reviewed! It means the world to me! Hopefully this isn't the last of my Shenny fics, so keep an eye out! <p>


	15. READ THIS

Okay, this isn't an actual part of the story, but if you value **your** account and stories, read this.

As I'm sure you've all already heard, there is a community banning together to flag and ban users with 'inappropriate content' (hence why I put this here). Now as if it's not enough that they're abusing this power, before they get a user banned, they review their stories with things like calling their stories 'a bucket of toxic waste'.

**THIS IS NOT**** OKAY!**

I have dealt with bullies my whole life, and I **WILL NOT **cower or give in. You don't like my stories **Critics United**?

**BITE ME**

As writers, we're allowed to express ourselves however we see fit. So what if we don't follow ever rule **(like not bullying). **We're not hurting anyone with our stories, we're simply releasing stress or creative juices. I know I will probably be targeted sooner or later, so if you read this, copy it into your steamiest story and check out the community that _I_ created: **Writers**** Unite.**

** www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Writers_Unite/100671/**

And feel free to message me if you support the** writers **of this site**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And to Critics Unite, <strong>

**In the immortal words of the internet...  
><strong>

**COME AT ME BRO!  
><strong>


	16. Writers Unite Update

I'm having some trouble with the 'community' Writers Unite, but if you want to chat to other writers that are just as pissed off about this join me at

writerunite(dot)chatango(dot)com/


End file.
